


What Friends Are For

by BreezyDaze



Series: Pietro Maximoff/Reader [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Cunnlingus, F/M, Just Friends, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:46:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreezyDaze/pseuds/BreezyDaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come home from a stressful week of working, unable to complete the mission Fury has sent you on. Being the good friend he is, Pietro helps relieve some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Had some fun with this one, decided to do a reader insert because those are super popular in the Pietro fandom. My prompts was essentially 'eats you out as a friend' and I went from there. Printessa means princess.

(Y/N) fell onto one of the couches in Avenger tower with a satisfying thump. Her head hit the pillow perfectly and she wanted nothing more than to let herself drift to sleep on the couch after a long day. A migraine soon began to kick in. When her body relaxed, the soreness of her muscles became apparent. She let out a groan rolling to her side. This week was really kicking her ass. Fury had the spy looking high and low for a very specific Hydra agent, and he was extremely elusive. She was beginning to expect he knew he was being spied on by how well he evaded her. The stress was hitting hard this time around.

“Tough day?” Came the beautiful Russian accent of the most attractive man in the Avengers. Captain American be damned, Pietro Maximoff won (Y/N)’s heart any day of the week.

“If only it were a day.” She sighed, looking at him. He looked clean for once. Pietro had a bad habit of not washing his hair, or sleeping for long periods of time. It gave him raccoon eyes and the worst case of bed head she had ever seen. Right now though, he seemed to be well rested and showered. His silver hair falling in waves around his face perfectly, a wonderful contrast to his dark stubble. He wore a tight athletic shirt that hugged him in all the right places. The design of the lightning bolts that went from his collar bone to his arm pits created an alluring break up of his muscle structure. That way her eyes didn’t take him all in at once, but broke each bit down and savored them separately. Her eyes flowed from his arms to his pecs, up to his face. Yep, perfection.

He stared at her with his captivating blue eyes and (Y/N) wanted that moment to last forever. She had Pietro’s undivided attention, something that was very hard to come across. His mind worked as fast as his legs, and he was barely able to hold a conversation with people, because his mind was usually way ahead of them.

“Tell me what ails my beautiful (Y/H/C) printessa.” He said. (Y/N) swooned at the Russian nickname. It was something he reserved for her, and her alone. Moving over to her couch he placed her legs on his lap. Slowly Pietro began to massage (Y/N)’s legs and feet, working skillfully over all the muscles. This was something he must have had to learn for himself, she couldn’t imagine the leg cramps he must have suffered before he got used to his powers.

“Fury just has me on this mission and it’s getting to be near impossible. I’m supposed to be able to spy on anyone at any time, and I just can’t find this guy! I can never not find anyone.” She sighed, exasperated.

“Maybe he is dead?” Pietro suggested, putting extra pressure on her calf muscle. It hurt, but almost instantly felt better when he moved on.

“No, that we would know. We keep tabs on him, it’s just we can’t get close and hear his personal conversations. That’s where I’m supposed to come in, but I just can’t seem to do it.” (Y/N) sighed rubbing her forehead. “I’m at my wits end, Pietro. The stress is killing me.”

They were silent for a few minutes, Pietro working mindlessly on her legs as his thoughts raced. He broke the silence by pulling (Y/N) onto his lap and zipping them to his room. He placed her down on the bed and stood above her.

“Pietro what are you doing?” (Y/N) asked, looking up at her friend.

“You are stressed, I am relieving you of your stress.” He said before climbing on top of her. He spread (Y/N)’s legs with his knees, making her straddle him as he lay on top of her. They were face to face, close enough to kiss if either were to lean forward an inch. Instead of kissing her on the lips, Pietro moved to her neck. He placed light butterfly kisses up and down her jaw until he was next to her ear. “You may stop me anytime you like, Printessa.” He whispered, his hand massaging her inner thigh.

(Y/N)’s heart began to race as Pietro began to kiss down her neck. What was happening? The two were just friends, as much as she drooled over the Sokovian, and they had some friendly flirting, he never made any indication that he was interested in her. But here he was, body pressed to her own, gorgeous succulent lips kissing down her torso as he pushed her shirt up her stomach.

The (Y/H/C) woman sucked in a gasp when she felt Pietro grab her between her legs. She knew it was coming, but it was still a shock when it happened. He massaged her through her jeans, creating just enough friction that it felt good, but leaving her so she wanted more. (Y/N) moved her hips in rhythm with his hands, trying to create more friction, but he pulled away. Pietro lifted his head from her stomach which he was showering with kisses to remove her pants. Using his super speed he quickly discarded the jeans, making them a thing of the past.

(Y/N) covered her face with embarrassment when he chuckled, getting a good look at her kitty cat panties.

“They are cute, like you.” He murmured, kissing her through the fabric. (Y/N) let out a soft sigh, feeling his lips so close to the most intimate part of her body. She wanted to grab hold of his hair and shove him in, telling him to go wild. It was obvious Pietro have a very thought out plan though, so she waited patiently, reveling in every sweet moment. Her stomach was on fire with lust and she felt it shoot straight to between her legs when he hooked one finger on the elastic and pull. This was the moment of truth. She lifted her hips as he pulled the kitty cat panties down, actually taking his time for once.

“Like I said, Printessa, stop me whenever you want.” He murmured against her lower lips.

“Yeah, I don’t think that’s happening anytime soon, Pietro.” She replied in almost a whine, her voice a higher pitch than normal.

“(Y/N), is this your sex voice? You sound so turned on, maybe I should have done this sooner.” He smirked. Before (Y/N) had a chance to reply, he spread her lower lips with his index and middle finger and licked from her vagina entrance to her clit. She let out a low slow moan, finally feeling his warm tongue caress her the way she craved for so long. His stubbly cheek rubbed against her inner thigh, driving her utterly mad with need. He continued the long slow licks for a few moments more before focusing solely on her clit. There he licked in small circles, making sure she felt every stroke of his tongue.

(Y/N) let out the moan she had been holding in, not caring how loud she was. Pietro Maximoff was currently face first in her pussy, treating her like the most delicious lollipop he had ever tasted. This was better than every fantasy she had ever come up with combined. He wasn’t quenching the fire between her legs, but stirring it up even more with every stroke of his tongue. It was building into an inferno and she was sure she was going to burn up any minute. Then his finger circled around her entrance, teasing it ever so slightly. (Y/N) bit down on her hand to muffle what would have been an extremely loud cry.

“Do not silence yourself, (Y/N). I want to hear every sound your mouth can make tonight.” He paused, looking up at her. The (Y/H/C) girl looked down at Pietro. When their eyes locked he sunk his finger inside her; watching as her mouth dropped open letting free a groan of pleasure. He wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking on the bundle of nerves as his finger moved in and out of (Y/N).

“Pietro.” She cried, finally letting her fingers tangle into his silver locks. His hair was softer than she could have ever imagined. When he felt her grab hold of his hair, he took this as a sign to amp things up. Inserting a second finger, Pietro focused his super speed to his tongue and fingers. Moving at super high speeds in a very small space made (Y/N) let out the loudest moan of her life. “Are you making your fingers and tongue vibrate?” she panted, unable to stop her hips from riding his face. He only chuckled in response, causing even more vibrations.

After becoming a human vibrator it didn’t take long for (Y/N) reach her tipping point. But it didn’t stop there. Every time her moans became more frantic and desperate he would completely abandon her pussy; kissing and sucking on her inner thigh until her nerves had calmed enough that she wouldn’t cum instantaneously. This went on for almost forty five minutes. Pietro would bring her to the edge, only to pull her back last minute. It was almost agonizing, but she loved every second. Each time he came back she lasted shorter and shorter periods of time, and he would stay away longer and longer. At one point he didn’t touch her vagina for almost five minutes. She was sure this had ruined the moment, but as soon as his tongue touched her, everything felt ten times better.

At the end (Y/N) was almost completely gone. Letting herself moan as loudly and frequently as she pleased. Wantonly grinding herself into his face, getting ever delectable sensation she could from him. She talked incoherently, muttering about his perfect tongue, and greatest sexual experience of her life. Finally when she was nearing her peak again, expecting Pietro to pull away once more, she was shocked when he stayed. Licking small quick circles around her clit, dragging her orgasm forth.

When (Y/N) finally reached the edge, she fell and let herself fall deeper and deeper. Ridding each wave of her orgasm against Pietro’s face. Dragging it out as long as she could. He finally quenched the inferno after stoking it until it became a forest fire. It felt so good that tears streamed from her eyes as moan after moan escaped her lips. Her mouth was dry, and her chest heaved. 

Pietro sat up, lips glistening with saliva and so much more. The look of pride on his face could put Tony Stark to shame. He knew that he just gave (Y/N) the best orgasm of her life, and he wasn’t about to let her forget it. She immediately curled up into a ball when his face was no longer between her legs. Sighing and grinning to herself as she rolled around on his bed, basking in the aftershocks of her orgasm.

(Y/N) looked up at Pietro with half lidded eyes, smiling. “Rest, I’ll be here when you wake up for round two.” He winked, turning to walk out.

“Wait,” She called, pulling the blanket up over her exposed legs. Pietro turned back. “Pietro, why did you do that?”

“It’s what friends are for.” He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling as he left the room.

(Y/N) rested on her side as she thought about everything that just happened. She had been infatuated with Pietro for so long, this was more than she could have ever hoped for. Plus he said he’d be back for round two, whatever that meant. (Y/N)’s endorphins were starting to dip and she began to drift to sleep. The last thought she had before she was meet with utter blackness was what he said,

“That’s what friends are for.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! Super fun to write. Remember if you guys have any request let me know on my tumblr, eyeballsto-entrails.tumblr.com   
> I'd love any suggestions!! Also sorry if any of the grammar is a bit off. I'm practically falling asleep trying to proof read this thing so I have to do it in the morning! Love you guys and thanks for all the support!

(Y/N)’s entire body tingled as she awoke from a much needed nap. Her bare legs poked out from underneath the blankets as she recalled what had taken place the last time she was conscious. She pushed her hair back from her face as she slowly began to freak out.   
“Holyshitholyshitholyshit. Pietro went to town on my lady bits like the last ice cream cone on Earth.” (Y/N) murmured to herself hiding her face in her hands. She was so embarrassed but also elated. “PIETRO FUCKING MAXIMOFF ATE ME OUT!” She yelled excitedly at the lamp. It had no response.   
Ever since he and Wanda had joined the Avengers she had been ogling him. Pietro was physical perfection, and he had a smile that could kill. But (Y/N) never thought in a thousand years anything sexual would happen between them. She had resigned herself to the life of an observer. But now things had changed. Or had they? The last thing Pietro said before he left was “It’s what friends are for.”  
“Friends.” She sighed, flopping back onto the comfy pillows. Was that all she wanted? To be just friends? Or did she want so much more? It would be easier if they were just friends. It wouldn’t be a liability in battle if anything happened to either of them. But the Avengers had become like one big family, they would all risk themselves to save one another. Romantic interest or not. (Y/N)’s mind raced a mile a minute when the door opened. Pietro walked in holding a mug of something steaming and a sports drink. He handed (Y/N) the mug before taking a seat on the edge of the bed.   
“Is some special soothing formula I got from Bruce. He said it help him calm down in very stressful time.” Pietro told her before taking a swig from his drink.   
“Thank you.” (Y/N) replied, taking a sip of the tea. It was the perfect temperature. Cool enough that it was soothing and warm all the way down, but not too hot that it burned. The taste was slightly minty with a hint of lemon, but it was not completely awful. It needed honey or something else to make it sweeter however. They were silent for a short while, (Y/N) sipping her tea as Pietro watched her, his mind clearly working through something.   
Pietro broke the silence. “I hope I did not offend you, or over step my boundaries earlier.”   
(Y/N) stared at him wide eyed. He was so concerned with making sure what he did was okay, it was incredibly charming and made her like him that much more. “Oh no you’re fine, we’re fine, it’s fine,” She began to babble, “Hell that’s exactly what I needed with all the stress this assignment has given me.”   
“So you are no longer stressed? My work is done?” He raised an eyebrow curiously.   
And there it was. That raised eyebrow meant so much more than a mere facial expression to convey a question. It was an invitation. He was asking her if she wanted more, if he was allowed to push things further. A swarm of butterflies erupted in (Y/N)’s stomach at the question. Taking a leap of faith, she answered, “No. I am still very much stressed.”   
A smirk slowly appeared on Pietro’s face as he stood up. Taking a step to (Y/N)’s side of the bed, he took the mug from her hand and placed it gently on the night stand. Milliseconds later (Y/N) found herself straddling Pietro’s waist as placed her on top of his dresser. She looked up into his brilliant blue eyes just as he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. The butterflies in her stomach evolved into monstrous giant butterflies so large they could give Mothra a run for its money. Fireworks when off insider her head from one single kiss. His lips contoured her own perfectly as their mouths moved as one. He didn’t use any tongue, which was perfect because (Y/N) hated tongue, and he wasn’t sloppy in the slightest. All the times (Y/N) imagined kissing Pietro she imagined it would be rushed because of who he was as a person, but this broke all of her previous stigmas. It was the perfect pace and pressure, she began to feel self-conscious of her own kissing because the Sokovian was so immaculate with his lips.  
(Y/N) broke this kiss, her hands gripping the back of his neck as his moved to her hips. “You can do more with your mouth than Clint can do with an arrow.” She said breathlessly.   
“That is disturbing, but fitting compliment.” Pietro replied pulling her hips into his own to grind them together.   
“So. Why did you put me on this dresser to make out with me when we were already on the bed?” (Y/N) asked as she idly played with the dark hairs on the back of his neck. The Sokovian grinned as he pressed their hips together a little more. She felt his jean clad erection against her thigh and had to stifle as gasp.   
“Is perfect height for next way to help you relieve stress.” He told her as he pulled her shirt off. (Y/N) let Pietro undress her, watching as he stripped himself down as well. Hungry eyes devoured every inch of his perfectly toned body. She bit her lip when his shirt came off revealing his pecs. Oh how (Y/N) had a weakness for pecs.   
With the two of them completely nude, Pietro grabbed (Y/N)’s legs and wrapped them around his waist once more. His cock pressed against her inner thigh, so close to the most intimate part of her body. The sensation of him on her skin suddenly turned her on so much more, and (Y/N) wanted nothing more than to have Pietro inside her. With a slight push, she repositioned his erection so it was aligned with her entrance. All he needed to do was move his hips forwards and he would be inside her.   
(Y/N)’s body began to tremble as she gripped his shoulders. Taking a deep breath she nodded and Pietro pressed forward. His velvety head spread her lower lips as he entered her. As always there was slight discomfort at initial insertion, especially with a man of his size, but she learned to love the sensation. After a few pumps Pietro’s cock moved easily and he began to get things started.   
“How flexible are you?” he asked as his head fell back.   
“I train with Natasha every day, and she used to be a ballerina, so pretty damn flexible.” (Y/N) replied, once again her voice higher pitched.   
He cursed in Russian before replying in English, “I cannot get enough of how your voice changes when I fuck you. You sound so hot.” He breathed as his hands left her waist and gripped he ankles. “If I hurt you tell me and I will stop.” Pietro breathed before placing her ankles on his shoulders.   
(Y/N) let out a long low moan at the change of position. He left her ankles and gripped her hips once more, using them as leverage to fuck (Y/N) deeper.   
“Oh my god Pietro, I don’t know what you’re doing, but keep doing it.” The young Avenger moaned as her hips met Pietro’s thrusts. Pure oxytocin ran through (Y/N)’s veins as her pleasure sensors over flowed with sensation.   
“I have your ankles on my shoulders to show you how deep our friendship is.” Pietro smirked as he pressed himself deeper than before. (Y/N) let out a shaky laugh as she was systematically coming apart. The fire Pietro had ignited in her when he was going down on her had returned with a vengeance. She was sure this man was an arsonist because of how hot he made her. Things were becoming more intense as Pietro’s speed increased with each trust. There was no way he was not using his power at the rate he was going. He did not fail to hit (Y/N) in the exact right spot to cause her to cry out every time though. At that moment in time she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with Pietro’s cock buried deep inside her.   
Nails scrapped against skin, lips met sloppily, meaningless words floated through the air as the two Avengers fought desperately for any type of sensation. Their nerves were raw with need as the world disappeared around (Y/N). One by one each continent vanished, then the states, followed by every other city in New York state. Soon there was nothing left but New York City, but all the building began to crumble as the intensity of their fucking increased. Avenger’s Tower toppled around them until the only thing left in existence was Pietro and the dresser she was seated on.   
With everything gone around her (Y/N) focused only on Pietro. The sound of his breathing as he tired from using his power for an extended period of time. The scratch of his facial hair against her cheek. The toe curling sensation of his cock as he moved inside her. It was all becoming too much for her to handle. Then, with the beautiful sound of Pietro’s Sokovian accent, the world popped back into existence.   
“(Y/N), I’m getting close.” He grunted as his super speed gradual decreased to normal. (Y/N) nodded as the nerve endings between her legs began firing rapidly. Sparks of pleasure shot through her as she felt herself toppling over the edge.   
With a string of incoherent Russian, Pietro’s hips thrust into (Y/N) one final time. She felt the throb of his erection as he came inside her. He leaned on his right hand as his left ran through (Y/N)’s hair. They were silent for a short while as he basked in his orgasm. When his breathing finally returned to normal he placed one last kiss on (Y/N)’s lips and pulled out. Pushing his hair back from his face he looked at the young woman with regret.   
“(Y/N) I am sorry I came first. It was not my intention, this was all for you. But being inside you was indescribable. I could not control myself hearing you moan as I fucked you,” He cupped her cheek, “Once again, I am truly sorry.”   
“Pietro, do not ever apologize for great sex, it’s all about the journey, not the destination.” (Y/N) said breathlessly. “And believe you me, I reached the destination and then some earlier. What you did with your fingers, making them vibrate like that. Good golly Miss Molly I have never felt anything like that before.” (Y/N) pretended to fan herself like it was happening at that moment.   
Pietro raised his eyebrow with a smirk, walking towards (Y/N) he placed his hand between her legs. His finger slowly playing with her clitoris, rubbing it in small circles. “Like this?” he asked.   
(Y/N) gasped. She was already extremely sensitive and close enough to her peak that even this small sensation felt like pure bliss. “No not quite.” She replied shakily.   
Pietro’s fingers instantly sped up, vibrating as they massaged her clit. “How about now?” he questioned once more.  
“Yeah that’s it.” She answered gripping the edge of the dresser. It was all becoming too much for her to handle. With an all too proud of himself grin, Pietro drove (Y/N) to her orgasm in under a minute. She felt her hips rise and grind into his hand, increasing the friction in any way possible. This orgasm wasn’t as slow and drug out like the one earlier. Instead it came in a burst of sensation as a wave of ecstasy rippled through her body. Once again Pietro let her ride out her orgasm on his hand.  
When (Y/N) calmed down and the aftershocks ceased, she attempted to get off the dresser and stand. Her legs instantly failed her after being perched on Pietro’s shoulders and getting fucked mercilessly. He caught her easily, carrying her to the bed.   
“Weak legs apparently.” She laughed.   
“Maybe you are just falling for me.” Pietro mused.   
(Y/N) gave him a death glare. “Leave.”  
“What?! That was funny!” He exclaimed, placing her down gently.   
“That was the worst joke you have ever made in your life ever.” (Y/N) told him with fake anger.   
“You Americans cannot appreciate good humor.” Pietro scoffed, flopping down on the bed next to (Y/N). “So I do not know about you, but I am starving.”   
“I have not eaten all day and I could sure use this stress as an excuse to binge on cheesy poofs.” (Y/N) sighed folding her hands behind her head.   
Pietro looked at her astonished. “You are still stressed? I thought orgasms were the greatest stress reliever.”   
“I would love to relax Pietro, but I can’t control my body that way,” (Y/N) rolled over to look at him, “How about this. When my legs work again you and I can gorge ourselves on pancakes, and if I’m still feeling stressed out we can come back here for round three.”   
Pietro wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s waist, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “You had me at pancakes.”


End file.
